


Mother Limited

by Superellysan



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, PURE PAIN, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superellysan/pseuds/Superellysan
Summary: Zero backed further into the wall, hissing in pain. An all too familiar laugh rang out in front of him, and he shivered as he gazed into the eyes of his best friend, who was currently being controlled by the Mother Limited.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metakit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metakit/gifts).



Zero backed further into the wall, hissing in pain as each movement agitated the gaping wound in his abdomen. He clenched his one working hand over it to staunch the blood flowing out of the wound. His other hand was still trapped inside his now mangled and nonoperational buster. He was trembling, his strength fading fast. All that held him on his feet was pure determination. An all too familiar laugh rang out in front of him, and he shivered as he gazed into the eyes of his best friend, who was currently being controlled by the Mother Limited. X’s eyes were blood red and insane with power, and his entire body radiated with malice and madness. In one hand he held Zero’s Z-saber. His other hand was transformed into the X-Buster. Zero struggled to stand his ground, looking for a way to escape, but there was none. X slowly walked up to him, his face the picture of blood lust.

“X” Zero grunted, as his friend tossed the Z-saber behind himself where Zero couldn’t reach it. “You have to fight this….” X’s now free hand curled tightly around Zero’s throat. “You have to- AAAUUGH!” Zero screamed as X shoved his buster into the gaping wound in Zero’s abdomen. Zero felt the nozzle of his friend’s buster rest against his core, and could barely stay conscious through the pain. He looked at his friend, and coughed out blood as X’s arm yanked him upwards, pulling his feet slightly off the ground. The blood splattered across X’s chest armor, but it didn’t seem to faze him as X began to build a charge.

Zero weakly struggled, fear engulfing him as he stared into his friend’s uncaring eyes. He saw X’s grin grow more insane, felt a flash of searing pain, and then knew no more.

* * *

 

“ _Well done, my boy. Well done.”_

“Huh? Who…?”

_“You know me well. I gave you this power, did I not?”_

“This… I never asked for this power!!!”

_“Oh, come now. Don’t you want to see the fruits of your labor? The new extent of your strength?”_

“What are you…?”

X felt like he was waking from a dream as he blinked the haze from his mind. His eyes could see a red, green, and gold blob before him, and he felt a warmth on his arm. As his eyes focused, he recoiled in horror, pulling his arm from the man it had been embedded in. The man crumpled to the ground as shocked tears collected at the edges of X’s eyes.

_“You see how powerful you’ve become now?”_

“Ze-Zero..?”

_“This is only the beginning, X.”_

 

 

**_“We’ve only just begun.”_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was inspired by a bit of art that Metakit did in a drawpile we both participated in. Thanks for reading and I uh.... I hope you enjoyed it?  
> I wish you have a wonderful day!


End file.
